ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rei
, better known as , is a Reionics and is the main protagonist of the Ultra Galaxy TV series. At the beginning of the show he suffered from amnesia and became a honorary member of the ZAP SPACY crew of the Pendragon space-ship. At first he was hostile towards kaiju, and fought against them with his own Battle Nizer Kaiju: Gomora, Litra, Eleking, and later Miclas, but after his time with the crew of the Pendragon, Rei grew as a person and became more compassionate towards all kaiju. Rei was portrayed by Shota Minami. History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Rei first came to Planet Boris as a baby inside one part of the monster Bullton, who summoned the many monsters who plagued the planet. He was cared for by a little girl but he eventually disappeared. His present state was found by the crew of the Pendragon bursting out of the frozen body of a Peguila. Despite a rocky first impression and the crew's fear at his power to control monsters, Rei joined the ZAP SPACY crew. At first he was uncomfortable with his position and his team but later warmed up to them as the series progressed. He crosses paths with the mysterious Kate while having visions of a mysterious giant trapped in the side of a mountain, later revealed to be the red and silver giant hero Ultraman, who plays a part in Rei recovering his identity. As the series progresses, Rei, his monsters, and the ZAP SPACY battle various monsters from the transparent Neronga, the Brutal Red King, the Energy Devourer Bemstar, the two missile and moth choju Verokron and Doragory, to the giant robot King Joe Black. At end of the series Kate contacts him during his dreams and tells him that he is a member of the Alien Reiblood and calls him out for one final battle. While this is happening it is made clear that Planet Boris' artificial sun is broken and will explode to collide with his planet and turned it into a burning crisp. Rei faces Kate and her Zetton with all three of his monsters Gomora, Litra and Eleking but they are eventually beat down until only Gomora is left and he did not fare any better alone. Rei also notices that he was feeling the pain of his monsters just like Kate, something that never happened before. It was at this time that their battle was interrupted by King Joe Black who left Gomora all but dead and proceeded to battle with Zetton. As King Joe Black and Zetton proved evenly matched and battled to a standstill, it was then that Rei taped into his unknown power and became Reimon, causing Gomora to become EX Gomora. EX Gomora proceeded to defeat both opponents, incapacitating King Joe Black and destroying Zetton. With his newfound power Rei instinctively knew what to do and used his Reimium Reviving Ray on Ultraman, freeing him and turning him back to normal. As the crew of the Pendragon celebrated his victory Kate showed up, beaten and seemingly dying she warned Rei of the Reiyonix battle, revealed his true name of Reimon and that he was her younger brother. With that she faded away and the crew rushed to their ship to escape Planet Boris' end. However as they attempted to flee they were attacked by King Joe but saved by Ultraman, leaving the atmosphere before it became like a sun. After the crew escaped the planet of kaiju, Rei and his three monsters Gomora, Litra, and Eleking went with the crew to the ZAP SPACY headquarters on their way to Earth, a planet which Rei has never been to or even seen. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Pending. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Elsewhere the ZAP SPACY crew, after their battle against Alien Rayblood, have now landed on an Earth-like Planet known as "Dent." However their visit is quickly interrupted by the appearance of the monster Zaragas, who appears before them in a meteorite. After a short battle using their weapons, Rei sends his Gomora battle against the monster and after some assistance by the ZAP SPACY, Zaragas is destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the ZAP SPACY is shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius, who takes Rei and teleports away before the ZAP SPACY can respond. Rei is then confronted by Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius. Mirai tells Rei the story of the Land of Light, Ultraman Belial's betrayal as well as the Giga Battle Nizer. Mirai then asks for Rei's assistance now that Belial has returned, and Rei agrees to help. Rei and Mirai soon land on the frozen surface of the Land of Light, and begin to journey to the Plasma Spark Tower to reunite with Ultraman and Ultraseven. However, the duo are suddenly ambushed by the sudden appearances Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora, all led by an Alien Shaplay, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to stop them from reaching the Tower. During the fight, Mirai's Medium Brace is damaged by Alien Shaplay and Rei nearly loses his Battle Nizer, but luckily Shin Hayata (Ultraman's human form) and Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven's human form) as the Ultra Brothers arrive to briefly stop Alien Shaplay; Rei rescues his Battle Nizer and Dan's Capsule Monsters: Windom, Miclas and Agira fight and destroy Belial's monsters as the four heroes continue to venture to the Spark Tower and the three Ultras receive the remaining light that Ultraman Taro saved as they transform and headed to the Monster Graveyard. Once arrived, Belial MonsLoaded his Battle Nizer monsters, as they appeared and beginning the fight. Rei joined the battle as well, summoning Gomora and Litra to his aid. Belial later influenced Rei, turning the young Reionics against his allies and commanded Reionic Burst Gomora to attack Ultraseven. It wasn't until his ZAP SPACY (with Dyna's aid) friends arrived and free him from Belial's control. Ultraseven's son, Ultraman Zero arrived and finished off several monsters after finished his training and his redemption approved. Belial at wits end, killed his remaining monsters and fused with several deceased monsters into Beryudora. All forces tried their best to attack the monster proven themselves vulnerable. Rei stumbled upon Belial's Giga Battle Nizer and used it to control the monsters that make up Beryudora's body to rebel, allowing the everyone to finish it and Ultraman Zero finished Belial. After the battle is over, the party headed to the Land of Light and the ZAP SPACY headed home via Dyna's Twinkle Way. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Stage 1: Cosmic Collision While Rei and Hyuga are patrolling on space, they receive an SOS call from an alternate dimension as they entered to detect it. Once they arrived on an unknown planet where Ultraman Zero fought the Robotic Ultra Brothers, a heavily wounded alternate Hyuga reveals that two weeks ago, Alien Salome engineers a factory to create the Imitation Ultra Brothers to conquer all dimensions but however, the effect of their factory also emitting dimensional gaps to various universe. The alternate Hyuga entrust this mission to Rei and Hyuga before he vanishes. Rei of the ZAP SPACY encounters Mecha Gomora, he sent out his Gomora to do battle. However, Mecha Gomora proved to be a challenge for Gomora, and so the mechanical double easily beats down Gomora. Shortly afterwards, Ultraman Zero arrives, saving the ZAP SPACY and battles Mecha Gomora himself. The tides turn to Zero's favor as his own strength is enough to hold back Mecha Gomora on his own, destroying one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers. Soon, Zero is confronted by the Imitation Ultra Brothers and Mecha Gomora is called back for repairs, but not after taking out both Rei and Litra in the crossfire. Stage 2: Zero's Suicide Zone Later, Rei found himself tied up and having lost the Battle Nizer. Suddenly, a warrior appeared and released Rei by destroying the machines with his attacks. The warrior was revealed to be an alternate Rei who wanted his counterpart's help. Shockingly, the counterpart also lost his Battle Nizer as the other Rei manages to regain his senses. As they witness the Imitation Ultra Brothers being teleported via Darklops Zero, Hyuga appeared and gave them the Neo Battle Nizer which the first Rei used to summon Gomora to destroy the robots. Herodia sent forth Mecha Gomora and ordered him to fight. While Gomora was controlled by both of the Reis, it was overpowered by both Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero, until Ultraman Zero finally appeared and assisted Gomora. After the battle was over, the alternate Rei stated he received his counterpart's memory while holding the Battle Nizer itself and vanished, bidding farewell to him. However, Darklops Zero still survived and self-destruct forcing everyone to flee from the Planet Chain's destruction. As they awakened, they at first thought that it was a dream but proven wrong when an alternate Hyuga called them and thanked them for their assistance. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Part 1: Universe of Steel Rei and Hyuga had planned to visit Planet Bram to join their friends on a vacation. However, they put these aside after stumbling on a moving giant metallic planet. Witnessing a giant crack, they entered and witnessed inside the sphere. After landing, they witnessed a Legionoid Beta approach and attack a defenseless Princess Emerana. Rei saves Emerana by calling out Gomora. Gomora easily pummels the Legionoid and eventually destroys it with his Super Oscillatory Wave. Soon, with Inpelaizer, Ace Killer and King Joe appearing, the Ultimate Force Zero arrived and finished them. Jean-Killer appeared and attacked the party alongside a brainwashed Jean-Bot. As Jean-Bot hurled his axe to Emerana, Rei and Hyuga... Part 2: Pledge of the Meteor The princess shouted her robot to stop. As a result Jean-bot ceased his attack on Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, and regained control but forced himself into shut down. Jean-bot revealed what actually happened to the three. He also revealed that the sphere they entered would be set onto a collision course into Planet Bram. After Emerana successfully pursued Jean-Killer to join their side, they went to Beatstar Tower and fought the robot armies, all while Ultraman Zero and Hyuga piloted-Jean-Killer destroyed Beatstar, finally destroying the giant sphere and saving Planet Bram. Once the event is over, Rei and Hyuga continued their trip to Planet Bram. Profile As Rei, he is just a regular human, despite that he can control monsters, has extraordinary jumping and leaping abilities and is able to locate objects and signals telepathically. However, as Reimon he gains great strength, agility, fighting skills, and other powers. His Reimon form is similar to Alien Rayblood and the Ultramen's appearances. : Reimon fires a blue beam of energy. *Reimium Reviving Ray: A reviving ray used to free and revive Ultraman. *Telepathy: Rei is telepathic by nature even in human form, this was how he sensed the endangered Ultraman and Ultraseven. Although he has never engaged a telepathic conversation he can still communicate long distances. Rei can also sense the bonds between other Reiyonix and their monsters, a sensation that aggravates him, prolonged and repeated exposure first resulted his first transformation into Burst Mode. *Eye Slugger: For a brief moment, Rei was in possession with Ultraseven's Eye Slugger after the Ultra sealed the Armored Darkness and himself. The weapon was returned to Ultraseven after Armored Darkness' defeat. *EX Mode Monster: As Reimon, Rei can evolve Gomora into EX Gomora. *Spectral Form: In Ultra Coliseum and Ultra Coliseum DX, Reimon is capable of summoning a spectral version of himself to fight giant opponents. Reimon Blade.png|Arm Blades Reimon Reimium Reviving Ray.png|Reimium Reviving Ray - Burst Mode= Reimon Burst Mode When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into , a black/red form, and he has the ability to evolve Gomora into mode as well. In this form, Reimon becomes extremely powerful but violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. He also evolved into this form after being mind controlled by Belial. Later in the series, however, he learns to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without entering Burst Mode himself. :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 220 kg :;Powers and Weapons *Reionic Burst Mode: Due to this form, Reimon Burst Mode can evolve Gomora and Litra into Reionic Burst modes as well due to intense anger. }} Battle Nizer Monsters Rei controls a great number of monsters thanks to his Battle Nizer, they are: *Gomora (Primary monster): The Crown Prince of Monsters himself has been Rei's first monster and monster of choice in almost every monster fight Rei finds himself in. It is unknown how Rei first came across Gomora. Gomora is also believed and described as the leader of all of Rei's monsters. *Litra: The Prehistoric Bird has been one of Rei's monsters and one of Gomora's allies for almost as long as Gomora. She has been right by Gomora's side to defeat other monsters right up to the end and became a staple member of Rei’s arsenal, often using her as a means of flight transportation. *Eleking (which is killed by Tyrant later): The Electrical Water King himself, was a monster who became one of Rei's monsters after he was defeated by Gomora. More than impressed with the creature and his combat skills and effectiveness, Rei pulled out his Battle Nizer and captured Eleking, making it his third monster ally and the only one of his monsters able to fight underwater. However, Eleking's run on Rei's team came to an end when it faced Grande's Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy NEO. Overpowered by its fearsome adversary, Eleking was brutally beaten without any chance for a counterattack and was quickly rendered motionless from the onslaught. Even in its severely weakened state, Eleking managed to shield the Pendragon from Tyrant's beam attack before being ultimately brought down by Tyrant's axe to its neck. Collapsing to the ground, the valiant monster dissipated in a burst of light particles. *Miclas (given to him by Ultraseven): Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice, was given to Rei in gratitude for Rei aiding Ultraseven in defeating Armored Darkness and since then has been Rei's newest monster. But before the destruction of the Planet Hammer, Miclas was given back to Ultraseven after Rei bid farewell to the monster. Merchandise Ultra Monster Series * Reimon (2007) **Release Date: 28th of December, 2007 **ID Number: EX Part of this Ultra Monster Series toyline, UMS Reimon figure sports 3 points of articulation. * Reimon (Reionic Burst, 2009) **Release Date: 28th of February, 2008 **ID Number: EX A redeco of the first Reimon figure, in Reionic Burst colors. Gallery Reimon Galaxy.png Reimon burst v Alien Metron.png Reimonvsmephilsom2.jpg|Reimon vs Armored Mefilas rei2.jpg Reiburst.jpg|Burst Mode 2rei.png rei3.jpg Reimon movie.png Reimon movie I.png Reimon movie II.png Rei cool pic.jpg|Rei in Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Rei in alternat I.png|Rei with the alternate version of Hiroshi Hyuga Rei in alternat II.png|Rei with the alternate versions of Hyuga and Masahiko Kumano Maxresdefault (2).jpg 20120920205747889.jpg Reimon Closeup.jpeg Reimon_burst.jpg Trivia *Reimon was the last design by designer Hiroshi Maruyama, before he left Tsuburaya to be a freelancer. *In the first Ultra Galaxy series Kate and Rei's species is identified as Alien Rayblood, but in the second series Rei is identified as just a Reionics with the villain being the only pure Rayblood and later in Ultra Galaxy Legends, he identifies himself as a 'Reionics from Earth' even though he clearly was not born or raised there. *When Ultraman Belial first sees Reimon, he refers to him as a 'brother', alluding to the fact that like Rei, Belial is also a Reionics. *The way that Rei turns into Burst Mode is somehow similar to how Ryu from Capcom's Street Fighter series succumbs to Dark Hadau. *It is unknown what happened to Rei after his last appearance given that he is clearly still alive but he possibly had some off-screen adventures. **However, it is possible that his Gomora was turned into a Spark Doll and was used in Ultraman Ginga S, as he was the only known Gomora to have energy-based attacks. ***Though in Ultraman X, another Gomora Spark Doll had the data of this ability too (being copied to the creation of Cyber Gomora) with its only known origin as a Spark Doll OOPArts. id:Rei Category:Heroes Category:Reionics Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists